Best Friends Make Better Boyfriends
by StacyCX
Summary: Riley feels like he can't be friends with Peter anymore because of how he feels. Peter has a problem with that. R&R sweet angel people and ooo yeah M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"We're not friends anymore."

"W-what?" stuttered Peter as Riley headed towards the door.

Riley sighed. "You heard me, Peter. We're not friends anymore." He didn't sound angry, or even irritated. He just sounded sad, disappointed even, like being friends just wasn't worth the trouble. That bothered Peter.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing Riley's arm. " D-did I do something?" asked Peter, blue eyes widened expectantly. God, again with the stuttering. Why couldn't he just keep it together?? And why was Riley acting like there was something getting between their friendship? Peter hadn't done anything. Riley hadn't done anything. So what was there to be mad about? Whatever is was, Peter was going to make sure they stayed friends.

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Riley haughtily, jerking his hand away. "It's-It's me. I just can't do this anymore!" He really couldn't. Being around Peter was like being on fucking ecstasy to Riley. It wasn't that he didn't want to be friends with Peter. He did. A lot. That was the problem. Or more like, Peter was the problem. Every time he looked at him he felt his heart go 100 miles per hour. He couldn't keep lying to himself and he didn't want Peter to find out on his own.

"Can't do what anymore?" asked Peter, biting down on his lip in frustration. Why was Riley being so difficult?

Riley half laughed half scoffed at him. "Don't act like you don't know, Peter."

"Is this about you being gay?" inquired Peter seriously, " Cause I don't care. I thought we talked about this!" This was ridiculous to him. Riley was pissed about something, Peter didn't even know what it was about, and Riley expects them to suddenly not be friends? Fuck that.

Riley sighed again and turned, causing Peter to back up against the wall.

"Tell me. Please?" asked Peter in a soft voice. Fuck if Riley could resist Peter's voice like that, or any time actually. He looked down at Peter, his big blue eyes open, his bottom lip tucked under his front teeth, waiting for an answer. God, he looked like an absolute angel. No! He did not look like an angel. Just a really beautiful boy that Riley wanted bent over the front of his car. Yeah. Like that was any better. He didn't want to look at Peter right now, not when he was about to lose him.

"Fuck," said Riley shaking his head and looking at his feet, "You really want to know?"

"Duh!" said Peter, rolling his eyes.

Riley flexed his hands nervously. "Do you remember the kiss?"

Peter gulped. Remember? He thought about it all the time. "Yeah." he said

"Um..." said Riley, the nerves practically shredding his voice, "I-um well......"

"Just fucking tell me Riley!" Peter hissed at him, Understandably, Peter wasn't going to wait anymore. He was fucking sick of Riley not telling him what the fuck was wrong. More than that, though, he was worried about him. Like, really worried.

"Look Peter," Riley tried to explain while at the same time trying hard not to get turned on by the adorable concerned/confused look Peter was currently wearing,"I-oh fuck it! Peter, I want you. I want you bad." He watched Peter's expression go from confused to completely shocked and confused. His eyes widened even further and his bottom lip started to tremble, like he was trying to form words but didn't know what to say. Wow. Riley hoped he wasn't too disgusted. For some reason, Riley's first sense was to slide his thumb over Peter's left cheek, accidently brushing the corner of his pink mouth.

"We can still be friends!" answered Peter automatically. Why hadn't he expected this? And more importantly why did he still want to be friends? He should be grossed out. Right? He was scared now, scared of how Riley's touch was making him feel all dizzy and hot, kind of in a good way. Fuck, that should not be happening.

Riley actually laughed, taking his hand away."Peter, do you know what I think about doing to you when you're around me?"

Peter's eyebrows shot up."I-I um, uh uh...." he stuttered idiotically, dazed at what Riley had just said to him. What was even worse was he thought he might like to know what Riley wanted to do with him, just thinking about it was making his stomach tingle. Fucking Riley. Ever since he kissed him he'd been confused about everything. Why was he thinking about Riley like this? He was his best friend, not his boyfriend. 'He could be' said the little fucked voice in Peter's head. He thought his legs just might give out at this point.

Riley smiled sadly, "Sorry about all of this." he said apologetically before starting to walk away.

'Oh my God' said the voice in Peter's head, 'Don't let him walk away!" Seriously, where the hell did Riley get off doing this to him?

"RIley, wait!" Peter called sharply after him.

"What now, Peter?" he heard Riley groan as he turned around, "I have nothing else to say to you."

"Yeah?" said Peter, "Well I have something to say to you. Where the fuck do you get off telling me we can't be friends anymore??"

Riley gaped at him. "Did you seriously just not here a word I said??" he asked in disbelief.

"Well maybe you never thought to ask me how I would like to handle this situation!" said Peter angrily, crossing his arms.

"But Peter.......you're straight." Riley said in a confused tone.

Peter looked up, suddenly angry. "What does this have to do with me being straight?" he questioned harshly.

Riley looked surprised. "N-nothing....I just meant-"

Peter smirked, shaking his head before looking back at his friend. "Fuck you, Riley." he said scathingly before pushing their lips together.

XXXXXXXXX

Author Note: Soooo I love this pairing!! I'm definitely going to make this a chapter story! Also if anyone has a story request about this pairing, I would be happy to write something for you! R&R please kk thanx:))))))


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Ok sorry Ch. 2 took so long! The reason being my laptop charger died, possibly the worst thing that could've happened to me cause I was very inspired at the time, I finally got a new one and then apparently all my disk space was utilized, and it wouldn't save to my documents so finally I just deleted a bunch of files to see if it would give me more room! And, it did lol I would have rewrote it on my regular computer but........parentals.......don't need them to know about my slash addiction.....enough said. hehe lol enjoy! Oh and I would also like to clarify that they are in that one gym room, last class of the day, and for some reason that I can't really think of no one else is in there so yeah:) I guess they could all be outside running lol

XXXXXXXX

Fuck you, Riley." Peter said scathingly before pushing their lips together.

XXXXXXXX

Peter didn't even know why he did it. He didn't want to know. He just couldn't........let Rileyleave. Plus his lips looked really nice......yeah, really nice. And they felt_amazing! _

Riley temporarily forgot how to breathe when Peter pressed their lips together. What was he doing? Wasn't this the same thing Peter pushed him away for? He didn't want that to happen again.......but if Peter initiated it.....but that didn't mean he really wanted to......did it?

He swiftly broke the kiss looking at Peter with a bewildered expression.

Peter looked down at the floor before biting his bottom lip and looking up again hesitantly, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. Riley didn't know how to characterize his expression; it looked guilty, scared, while at the same time hopeful and.....excited? Riley didn't know how long he looked into Peter's eyes, searching for an explanation, before Peter started leaning in again. This time, when their lips met, Riley didn't hold back. Peter felt Riley grab both of his wrists in one hand and thrust them against the gym wall as he kissed back. Fuck, he was in for it now! And there was no way he could deny the fact that Riley was really turning him on. Peter, who was overshocked with euphoria from Riley's touch, couldn't help but whimper softly as Riley used his other arm to wrap around his skinny waist. Before Peter could even protest his arms being pinned, he felt Riley's tongue slide softly against his bottom lip. Fuck, he was getting that tingly feeling again, but in a much lower place. Riley continued, pushing his tongue through Peter's lips and thoroughly exploring his gorgeous pink mouth.

Peter could feel a shudder go through his whole body as his eyes actually opened and dilated about 50%. How could the feeling of Riley's tongue touching his feel so good? Now that he thought about it, having Riley's tongue in his mouth was kinda like having Riley inside him, almost. That seemed so disgusting, yet so satisfying at the same time. Peter couldn't help but moan in annoyance when he felt Riley pull away slightly, before he continued to re-enter his mouth at another angle, thrusting his tongue back through Peter's wet, petal soft lips.

At this point Peter didn't know how much more he could take, with Riley slowly easing out his tongue and sliding back in, practically fucking his mouth. His breath was coming in jerky, shallow pants and he knew for a fact that if Riley let go of his waist there was no way in hell he could stand up on his own.

Riley slowly withdrew, kissing Peter lightly on the mouth before moving down to his neck. Peter felt himself tug against Riley's grip, wanting to have more control.

"Riley?" Peter breathed urgently as Riley ran his tongue up the underside of his jawbone. "Fuck!" Peter moaned, arching his neck to give him more access. Why was he not responding? "R-Riley?" he half moaned again as Riley scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Hmm?" Riley finally acknowledged before pressing a kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth.

"L-let go of my arms?" Peter pleaded breathlessly. He was sick of being restrained and.........he wanted to _touch_ Riley. While he was kissing him. Fuck, he just wanted to touch him.

Peter felt Riley finally unpin his arms, at which point he clasped his hands at the nape of Riley's neck and pulled him even closer. Meanwhile, Riley slid his hands down to Peter's lower back, pushing up his shirt, splaying his hands over the skin and perfectly alining their hips.

The kiss continued, Peter moving his lips against Riley's until he could barley breathe. It finally tapered off into Riley placing several soft pecks on Peter's lips. After the last one he finally looked at Peter, hair messed up and in his face, eyes still half closed and dilated, and lips now red and wet from kisses. And damn, if Peter didn't look like he had just been fucked. The thought turned Riley on all over again.

"Peter, You okay?" asked Riley softly, rubbing small circles on the sides of Peter's hips. He could feel Peter shaking slightly in his arms. God, he loved this boy.

"Y-yeah," began Peter, "I just....I don't know..that was.....amazing."

Riley smirked, Peter sounded fucking adorable, "Yeah it was, you weren't too bad yourself." he replied with his usual cocky grin.

This would've made Peter smile, usually, but then it really hit him that he had just made out with his best friend. His male. best. friend.

"Oh my god!" He groaned in realization, tearing his eyes away from Riley's and burying the side of his face in Riley's shoulder. He could feel his cheeks blushing bright pink with embarrassment. "Riley, what the fuck did we just do?" he asked shakily, though he knew full well they had just had an extreme make out session that he had undeniably started......and really gotten into.

Riley sighed, moving his hand up to stroke Peter's golden blonde hair. He knew this part would come eventually. With his luck Peter was going to deny they'd ever even done it, freak out, and never talk to him again. He hoped to god that wouldn't happen, though. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and now that he finally had Peter in his arms, he never wanted to let him go. "I don't know Peter, but I'm pretty sure we just made out."

"Fuck," Peter breathed agianst Riley's shoulder, "I-we did. Fuck.......Riley?" he asked hesitantly.

Riley sighed, "Yes?"

"I-I want you too."

Riley was on cloud nine. "Fuck, Peter, are you sure?" he asked seriously, desperately hoping this wasn't a joke. Fucking nerves.

Peter looked up and nodded his head shyly. It was funny, at the beginning he hadn't thought twice about how Riley thought about him, and now he was scared that Riley would somehow stop liking him.

"So are we like, b-boyfriends now?" Peter asked, biting his lip once again.

Riley laughed, "I don't know, Peter. That's a pretty 'official' title to have. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Peter pouted. "Are you saying you don't like me?" To be honest, he didn't know if he was ready for it. But he wanted Riley, any way he could have him.

Riley sighed, "No Peter, I think you're amazing, I just don't know if you want to, you know, go there....just yet."

"Well, you know what they say," said Peter smirking, "Best friends make better boyfriends."

"No one says that, you idiot!" Riley admonished affectionately, brushing Peter's bangs out of his eyes. He loved how Peter was so damn cocky, even after royally freaking out only seconds before.

Peter smiled crookedly, "Yeah, I know," he said, "but they would if you were their best friend."

"You're too cute." mused Riley, feeling his heart melt at how completely adorable Peter was.

Peter blushed, causing Riley to pull him close and kiss him hard. And then.........the bell rang.

'Damnit' thought Peter as he felt Riley's lips leave his.

"Aw fuck it!" said Rilet irritably, "I have to go to football practice." Riley was looking at him like he expected him to tell him not to go. Fuck, he didn't want Riley to leave, but........

Peter could already hear people in the halls, "I-It's cool, I need to get home anyway." Fuck, what if this had been a mistake? What if Riley stopped liking him? Should he have gone to practice with him? No, that would look suspicious! Fuck.

"Hey, Pete, wait!"

The next thing he knew Riley was giving him a dirty, wet kiss, nipping his full bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. Peter felt his legs weaken again, his eyes fluttering. He loved the way Riley kissed him.

"See you tomorrow?" Riley asked hopefully, pulling away to look at Peter's priceless after-makeout-expression.

"Yeah-yeah. definitely." said Peter in a daze, as Riley headed out the door towards practice.

XXXXXXXX

I was actually planning that kiss to be more subtle but it just turned into a full blown make out session! lol sorry I just couldn't help myself X) and I have also noticed that when I'm writing the character thoughts, if I want them to be more pronounced I start them out with Fuck comma lol meh and mah naughty unoriginal mouth, I really need to at least use other cuss wordsXP Yay for my review people! thanx sooooo much you are all completely fabulous!:) and I'm serious about the prompt thing, give me one and I will write you something kk:))) see ya next chapter!333 ooo also the more reviews I get the more sex in later chapters sooo yeah you better review(actually there will be even if you don't review, buuuuut it would make me really happy!):)))) oooo and also I don't know what kind of car Riley has, if it's ever been mentioned in the show please tell me, and if not what kind of car do you think he should have? let me know, I need this car for a certain scene:P XOXO luvs


End file.
